Wait, WHERE AM I?
by InnocentLily
Summary: I was a normal girl. Normal grades, normal life. Mostly. but when something in my room breaks, me and my family get sucked up and spat out into the Naruto world. What next?


_**I'M BACK! HOLY FLOOR MEAT, BATMAN! LT WROTE A NEW STORY! **_

_**Disclaimer: LT does not own... Naruto, Final Fantasy, Bleach, Fruits Basket, Batman, School, Kendo, Marketing Ploys, Dragon Warriors (now Dragon Quest, where I got this joke) or Pudding. On with the show!**_

Writing. It was just about the only thing I could do well, and I was labeled a geek because of it. Well, not just that, but because of the fact that I like anime. I had a few marketing ploys here and there, and one time wore one of them to school, and Geek ever since. As per usual, after school and when I was done my HW, I was on my computer, writing my stories.

Downstairs, I could hear my brother yelling and probably throwing crap. He does that a lot. My parents were arguing about what was for dinner, and my baby sister was, somehow, asleep in her crib. Right then, I was working on finishing up a Fruits Basket story and I had just one line to go, when something happened. The gift that my grandma gave me the other day, which I hadn't opened, fell to the floor and opened, revieling a huge vortex that went out of my room as quickly as it came in.

It went downstairs and my brother stopped yelling and stuff. Then my parents stopped arguing. I thought that my brother found something better to do, and my parents figured out what was for dinner, which I was happy about because I was getting kinda hungry. Because of my hunger I though that I just imagined the vortex. Then, I saw it go past my open door yet again, and go into my sisters bedroom.

This was too much. I realized that it had swollowed my brother and both my parents, and it was going for my sister! I raced out of my room "LILLY!" I screamed, and right when I turned out into the hall, there was the vortex, waiting for me. I turned to run out of the house and call the police, but what would I say? 'Help Help! a big weird vortexy thingy in in my house and it ate up my parents, my brother, and my little sister!' They'd probably ask what drugs I was on!

The vortex was following me, but I somehow was able to communicate with it, because it backed up and let me go into my room, knowing that I wasn't going to run away.I got my Leaf village headband and my practice Kendo sword. When I went out to face it, it sucked me up.

--------------------

Me: Welp! Thats the end of this chapter! Come back in about a year for the next one!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! someone chucks a soda bottle at me

Me: FINE! geez, crowd can't take a little joke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I am going through the vortex, I hear a strange voice, and I need to strain my ears to hear it. It sounded kinda like a whisper, but whatever. It said "The reason you are coming here will soon come clear..." I blacked out after that.

I wake up in a room very similar to my own, and by similar, I mean it was pretty much the same. I though it must have been a BAD dream, then I heard someone call a person I never heard of before. "Kimiko! You need to go! You're going to be late for your training!" I sat there for a few minutes, looking around and wondering where the heck I was. "Kimiko!" my mother, or someone who looked exactly like her, burst in saying "Didn't you hear me calling you? You're going to be late for training!" "Mom? Where am I?" "Kimi, we've lived here your entire life, and you've became a ninja in this very town! Now get your stuff and go!"

She acted like my mom, so I assumed she had been brainwashed to think she had been a village wife for her entire life and I also assumed that the rest of my family had been so as well. I got my "stuff" which was, I assumed, because it's the only thing I can do in this situation, then only outfit I had in my wardrobe and my Konoha head band. I went downstairs to get breakfast and mom was standing in the kitchen and I said "Ok, mom, I'm ready to go. Whats for breakfast?" "Honey, are you really that empty minded?" ok. This WASN'T like my mom. "You're forgetting your sword!" "Hmm? Oh yeah! One sec!"

I ran upstairs, and got my sword from out of where I kept all of my practice swords in my real room. All the swords were there, but all were real. I was looking at the swords and was trying to decide what sword I wanted to use the most in the non-comic world. I was sure that whichever one I chose, I would be great at using, but which one... Masamune? No. I wanna learn how to use that in real life first. Ichigo Kurisaki sword? No. Tiny Zabuza sword? NO. Too small. I chose my kendo sword, which was now just a regular sword. I strapped it to my back and went down stairs and saw two people I never thought I'd see here.

**-And I end it here. I know it's a little short, but the first chapter is always short. except for a one-shot.**


End file.
